


"can you tell me a story?"

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, Grown up Alexander, Grown up Hazel, I Tried, Marriage, fluff (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Hazel tells a story.Written (3 days late) for prompt: it all happened in a two hour walkSomething like that anyway.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	"can you tell me a story?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight, whilst having about 5 different conversations so who knows. 
> 
> I was going to improve it but then for some reason I decided not to?? 
> 
> Let's just say it's very vague and a bit out of character in terms of dialogue because Hazel is talking to a child, who is called Thomas for no other reason than I asked my friend for a name and they sent me a gif of Thomas the Tank Engine.

"Thomas! Come on its bedtime!" 

"Yes, mummy!"   
  
The four year old came running in from the kitchen, where he'd been helping his dad do... something. Hazel never quite knew what Alexander did in the kitchen, and found it easier to not question it. As long as the results were eatable and tasted somewhat nice, she was happy. 

"Do you want me to read you a story?" 

Thomas nodded, jumping about in his bed eagerly. Really he could read his own stories now and didn't need Hazel to, but Hazel was determined to keep hold of that for as long as possible, and Thomas had no real inclination of letting go. 

"Which one?" Hazel asked, holding out three books. She hoped he wouldn't pick the middle one, a gift from Daisy, which Thomas loved and Hazel, quite frankly, was quite fed up of having read it nearly every night since Christmas. But tonight, Thomas wanted a different story. 

"The one where dad puhposed!" 

"The proposal story? Again? You need to stop talking to your Aunt Kitty." 

Hazel sighed, sitting on the edge of her son's bed to tell the story. 

"Well, let's see...We went on a walk." Hazel started, not wanting to go into the whole backstory when her son already knew it. 

"A two hour walk." 

Hazel smiled. "A two hour walk, yes. So we went for a two hour walk, and it was raining so I didn't particularly want to go but Alexander insisted." 

Hazel said, seeming to forget her son was there as she fell into a reminisce about one of the happiest days of her life. 

"We walked in the rain, under an umbrella, which he had to hold because if I did, it would be completely useless. And we walked around the most gorgeous park, all filled with pretty flowers. It felt quite magical, like something out of a book. 

Anyway, we walked through the park and into the woodlandy bit, and I got annoyed because I'd put my best shoes on and now we were walking through muddy, scratchy long grass. But Alexander, sorry, you're dad, made me continue, and we ended up in this secluded little clearing right by the river. And he layed out this picnic blanket or the most delightful spread, with my favourite foods. He'd even tried to make mooncakes! (They weren't very nice but I appreciated the effort). And after that, we walked some more, to the top of a hill. And do you know what he said to me, Thomas?" 

Thomas shook his head, despite knowing the answer, mainly thanks to Auntie Kitty. Hazel ruffled his hair, before continuing, not noticing Alexander now stood in the doorway. 

"He said 'Hazel Wong, you will always be Daisy's Watson, but would you do me the honour of being my wife?" 

"And what did you say mummy?" 

"Me? Why I said yes of course! He asked in such a funny way but of course I'd say yes." 

"I'm glad you did." 

"Me too." Hazel smiled as she tucked her son into bed, kissing the top of his head, before slipping from the room, turning out the light. 

"You got my proposal wrong!" 

Hazel stopped, turning to look at her husband.   
"What? No I didn't! Don't try and blame your cheesy writing on me." 

"Yes you did, you forgot the I love you part." He smirked, pulling her into a hug. 

"I love you too." 


End file.
